Lies
by ToLove
Summary: The girls are playing with him, with his feelings. However, the price that must be paid is way too high, and the result is scarily horrible. Is there a way to rectify their mistakes before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just want to have a few words before I let you go. Well, first of all, I am aware of the (very?) OOC-ness in this story, because I haven't really seen the anime or read the manga. I wrote this completely out of boredom and since Akako and Hakuba have always been one of my favorite couples, I figured why not? And what the heck, why not publish it for pure enjoyment? So, if you like the story then great; a review will be lovely. If you don't, you don't have to keep reading and please don't leave any hateful review, either. Of course I'd appreciate criticism and constructive tips. Well, that's all. Scroll down and I hope you'll enjoy the story!**

* * *

She looked behind her again. Nothing but darkness. She slowly turned around and that's when she heard another crunchy sounds on dry leaves and she panicked. She quickened her pace, her red hair, now maroon in the darkness with only the streetlights as the main source of light, flowed softly behind. Her heart beat faster and her breathing was heavier. The crunchy sounds didn't stop. As a matter of fact, they also quickened and became louder.

She officially entered the terrifying mode.

Clutching her white purse tightly under her armpit, she was ready to sprint as soon as she rounded the corner of the street.

She rounded it and bumped into Hakuba.

"Hakuba!" she breathed. Her red eyes widened in surprise. His quickly mirrored hers.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he commented, and she glared at him. Glancing behind her, she saw nothing but darkness. No shadow, no figure, not even a single dry leaf being blown in the chilly night, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe it really was all in her head. She had been practicing with magic a lot lately; that coupling with studying for finals finally got into her head.

"Hey, you're okay?" he asked. His voice drew her attention back to him, and she looked at him, truly looked at him this time.

His soft brown, reddish hair was neatly and beautifully styled. His pale skin was flawless and, maybe it was her imagination, it subtly glinted in the moonlight. The black shirt appropriately hugged his slim and tall figure, especially around the thin and nicely-cut waist. He was standing with hands casually dug in his black pants' pockets, typical Hakuba. But somehow, his presence brought her a sense of protection because she knew he would protect her. That's just who he was; always putting others before himself. Just like a certain dork that she had had a crush on since forever.

She then glanced up and was mesmerized by his soft, understanding and intelligent eyes for a quick second; she had to tear herself out of it and kicked herself mentally for being so weak in front of those beautiful hazel eyes. Hers were red, blood red, but now they were maroon. She loved her eyes but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake herself off the thought that his beat hers. Those hazel eyes spoke; no words needed.

"Down to earth with Akako."

She yelped and slightly jumped back. As he said that, his face was only inches from hers.

"What are you doing?" she breathed.

He leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "That should be my question. What is a lone girl doing out in the dark?"

Akako stood back and gestured to herself. "Use your detective skills and guess where I was."

He looked her over and she couldn't help but blush slightly. Thankfully, the moon wasn't bright enough for him to see. "Hmmm," he pondered with one hand stroking his chin. "You're dressed in a short, tight bright red dress that extremely hugs your curve. Your hair's curly instead of naturally straight. You have make-up on, a lot of eye-liner. Your lips are bright red, and you're carrying a white small purse." He then looked down. "You're also wearing very high white heels, so I'm going to take a guess that you've been at a club that is reserved for all rich men who have nothing else better to do than prey on pretty girls and offer them money to do a one-night-stand."

Her cheeks flushed a scarlet red that perfectly matched her hair color and her eyes.

"You didn't have to give so much details like that!" she said through gritted teeth. "Yes, I was at a club but I was there for business. And FYI, no one touched me." She flicked her hair off one shoulder and arrogantly said, "I'm not a witch for nothing."

"Really, what were you doing then?"

"None of your business."

He just stared at her. It made her comfortable. "What?" she asked.

To her surprise, he took off his jacket and gave it to her. "You're shivering."

She didn't know she was unconsciously hugging her slim frame. Akako didn't want to take it but she had no choice unless she wanted to get sick.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"So why did you look like you've seen a ghost?" Hakuba asked as she wrapped the jacket around her.

She glanced behind her again and turned toward him. "None of your business."

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me back." Akako protested but Hakuba paid her no mind as he leisurely walked on beside her. His hands once again dug casually in his pockets.

She huffed. A gust of wind blew by. She then stole a glance at him. He only had on a thin black shirt and he looked so damn good in it. She once again mentally kicked herself.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked at last, after fifteen minutes of silence.

"Not really." He answered. And they walked on.

His silence made her feel guilty. She knew it probably had to do with her reply to his question earlier. But maybe this was just his way. Hakuba the Quiet. He was occasionally quiet like this, as if he's contemplating something. But then again, the guy's brain never rested; it always worked, worked 24/7. He had trained it so well to the point that he couldn't switch it off no matter what he did or how hard he tried.

"Hakuba?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to know what I did at the club?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I want to."

His silence gave her the courage. Akako breathed in deeply and said. "Aoko wanted to have a girls' night out so we went to this exclusive club that only 21-year-olds or above can go in. Of course I should have known that the only person who could have gained illegal access like that is Kaito. Aoko knew that if I knew Kaito was coming I wouldn't go, so she kept it a secret till we got there. When we were inside, we had a lot of fun, and everything of the past was forgotten. I thought we had already reconciled and put everything behind us; all the things that I did and said. But then, Kaito once again surprised me by confessing to Aoko and officially asking her to be his girlfriend." Akako couldn't hold it in any longer; she burst out crying.

They had stopped walking and now she was crying so hard that her shoulders shook. "I-I can't believe it! How could they- he do that to me!? He knows how I feel about him…. How could he? How could she? I thought we were such good friends…"

Then she felt herself being pulled forward and seconds later she was hugged by strong arms, her face pressed into a firm chest, and the smell was manly and overwhelming. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his perfect waist and cried as if she had never cried before. It hurt her chest so much but she must let it all out. Now or never.

She felt herself pressed further against him but she didn't fight it. Somehow, she liked it and wanted him to hold her tighter. She wanted his warmth.

Through her blurred vision, she saw him lean down and before she knew it, their lips brushed lightly. It sent a strange sensation throughout her body and froze her. She stood still as if gravity was holding her its prisoner. Then his lips pressed a bit. Then before she even realized her action, she moved her hand to his head and pushed it down slightly so that their lips were pressed further against each other.

She felt his arms snake their ways around her small waist, pulling her against him. And for once, Kaito didn't cross her mind.

* * *

Akako opened her eyes slowly. They were quickly hit by rays of sunlight so she shielded them. She felt groggy yet strangely satisfied and fulfilled and stress-free. She tried to stir but something was holding her still.

Akako looked up and her eyes widened. It wasn't something. It was someone. The memory from last night flooded back like strong, irresistible waves and she felt dizzy.

She had slept with Hakuba. Hakuba, a boy whose heart had belonged to Aoko. Akako, whose heart had belonged to Kaito, slept with Hakuba the Quiet.

That thought sent chills down her spine. How strange that she actually felt chilly. Akako took a quick look under the blankets and her cheeks flushed. Awkwardly, she pressed herself further against his firm body.

His hazel eyes slowly opened and met her red orbs.

"Morning," he said sleepily, wiping at his eye with his pale knuckles.

She stared at him. When she saw him looking at her with just one eye, the other was being wiped at, she said flatly, "Hakuba, we had sex."

And to her surprise, he laughed lightly. "You sounded surprised."

"And you're not?" she gasped. I thought we were just friends, she thought. Or were we?

He pulled his arm out from under her and stretched. She propped up on her elbow and awaited his reply. Finally, he said, "Well, do you really expect that nothing would happen after all that intense kissing?"

Akako believed she must have looked like a tomato now but she fought to stay in control. "This is ridiculous. I thought we were rivals," she said, smirking weakly.

"And I thought I loved Aoko."

A long pause. Time stood still. All sound froze. Nothing moved. All she heard was the soft thumping of her heart and blood in her ears. Two pairs of eyes stared into each other, and no word was spoken for a very long time.

"Get dressed," said Hakuba at last as he was sitting up.

Her eyes followed him as he walked across the room, picked up the black shirt from the floor and put it on. Then, he quickly got dressed. Looking into the mirror engraved in her bedroom's door, he ruffled his perfect hair in an attempt to fix it, pulled out his famous pocket-watch and then glanced back at her. "You're going to be late for class."


	2. Chapter 2

"Akako!"

The witch turned around and was met by her supposedly best friend. "Aoko," she said evenly.

Aoko grabbed Akako's sleeve and pulled her sideways off the path of other students going the same way to school. "Listen," Aoko began. "I am so, so, very sorry about what happened last night. I swear I had no idea he was going to do that!" she said, clapping her hands together with an apology written on her face.

Akako studied her under slightly squinted eyes, her lips pursed up as if ready to cast a spell. Instead, she crossed her arms and spoke. Her voice full of suspicion. "I assumed you'd have liked it."

Aoko flushed and started playing with her hair. "Well, I-"

"Don't bother," Akako cut her off sharply. "I'm over it. I'm over all the drama that we've caused ourselves. Let's put it all behind us and start afresh, shall we?"

Aoko looked sick. Her face paled and she seemed to be ready to pass out.

"Hey, you're okay?" the witch asked hesitantly.

Aoko swallowed. "As a matter of fact, I turned him down."

Akako swore she could feel her jaw drop all the way down and hit the pavement with a bang. Her eyes must have bulged out because everything looked so huge at that moment. "What!" She almost shrieked. "You did what?"

"I turned him down. At that moment, I realized that I, well, I don't really love him." Aoko flushed as she tried to explain her situation. "I thought I did but I don't. I'd love to have him as my best friend but I can't imagine us being all romantic."

Akako shook her head vigorously. "You're impossible. You know how he feels about you. You've been leading him on the whole time."

"I know but I just… I don't like him like that."

"Then who?"

"Wel-"

At that moment, Hakuba walked by. He stopped to regard the girls real quick before moving on.

Akako swore the second time on the same day she could hear Aoko's heart beating violently. "Him?" Akako asked miserably and hoped the answer would be no.

But Aoko nodded her head, and pointed toward the handsome British-Japanese detective. "Can you help me with him? I know you guys are rivals, but that will make my situation less obvious, is it not? And I'll help you with Kaito."

* * *

"She what?" Hakuba asked in complete disbelief. He almost dropped a textbook he was getting out of his locker had he not caught himself in time.

"She dropped him," Akako explained. She was leaning on the locker next to his with her head resting on it and her hands clasped behind her. "All this time, she's been aiming for you."

He raised a suspicious eyebrow. "It certainly doesn't look like it. She was all over him and leading him on."

"She just wanted to see your reaction." Akako echoed out her thought. How could she not have noticed that? Everytime Aoko flirted with Kaito, her eyes were almost always on Hakuba. At first, Akako thought she was just afraid of hurting the foreigner's feelings, but now she understood.

"This is weird."

"Hey, Hakuba?"

"Yeah?"

"This morning." She glanced around to make sure they were alone in the hallway then turned back to him. "When you said you thought you loved Aoko, do you still love her? Do you still want to be with her?"

Hakuba studied her for a minute, his eyes froze on her, and for a while she thought he wouldn't reply. In fact, he remained quiet for so long that she was afraid of the answer. Was he thinking of a way to tell her the true answer without hurting her feelings?

"Damnit, Hakuba," she growled. Without warning, she reached out and pushed him against the locker, then pressed herself against him and kissed him furiously. And she wouldn't let go until they were both of breath.

While she was pulling away, he grabbed her head gently and touched his forehead to hers. "I was waiting for you to do that," he smiled softly, his eyes were dancing with happiness. "I wasn't sure if you'd reciprocate my feelings."

When she smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, he whispered. "My place tonight?"

Akako took a cup of hot chocolate from him and studied his house. It was the most beautiful, classic Victorian house she'd ever seen. It was just like an old English castle. So huge, so mysterious and gorgeous. Almost as gorgeous as its owner.

"Can't believe you live here by yourself," she said after taking a sip from the cup. It warmed her body up immediately.

"It was inherited from my grandparents and since my parents prefer to live overseas, I get to be the owner until they change their mind, which I doubt will be soon." He drank from his cup.

"Don't you usually have a caretaker?"

"Yes, but she's taking a day off today.

Akako smirked. She thought she knew why.

"So Akako?"

"Hmm?"

"What was in your purse last night?"

Akako paled at the question but she fought to stay focused and sharp. His eyes, however, melted all her efforts.

"Nothing," she murmured. "Just girl's stuff."

"You wouldn't be so scared if it were just girl's stuff," he reasoned, going all detective on her. "You were looking behind you more than once. You looked like you've seen a ghost. And as far as I'm concern, Akako the Witch isn't afraid of the darkness because that is her domain."

Sometimes, she hated the fact that he was so smart that he was able to detect everything from the smallest hints.

She had to tear herself away from his soft eyes or else she wouldn't be able to lie, but it was no use because she just simply couldn't. "Fine," she said at last. "I'll tell you what's in the purse. You might think I'm crazy but I'm speaking the truth."

She took a deep breath. "Remember what I told you about the club incident? Yeah, so I left before Aoko gave her answer and I went to this witch and warlock's club-"

"There's a witch and warlock's club?" he asked with an eyebrow raised so high that it touched his hairline.

"Of course. It's very exclusive. You have to be legit to even see it, much less get in." She smirked. "So don't think you and your police army can raid it."

He sat back with disappointment, and she continued. "Anyway, this witch had this love potion that will make someone fall in love with you forever; nothing can cure it. And that person will act as thought he is really in love with you, like a normal person, and not someone who is possessed. She wouldn't sell it, so I, well, stole it."

"She wasn't aware of its being gone?"

"I guess she was, long after I had left."

"Shrewd Akako."

She shrugged. "And I had to take precautions, you know. That's why I looked as I did."

"Were you intending to…" He didn't have to finish the whole sentence. She knew where he was going with it. "Yes," she replied, "I was going to use it on Kaito, but after what happened with you, I realized whom I truly wanted, so I disposed of it."

"So it's gone, gone."

"Gone like the wind."

He laughed. "Nice metaphor."

She smiled. Then she stood up and walked toward him. Placing her half-finished cup on the table, she positioned herself on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why didn't I realize this earlier? It'd save me a lot of trouble."

"I didn't realize it with Aoko either, until that night I walked you home."

"What changed your mind?"

"You."

Akako laughed. She then leaned down and brushed her lips lightly on his. "Just me? Let me rephrase the question then. When did you change your mind?"

He returned her kiss. "I thought we already had this conversation." Then his moist lips travelled downward along her soft porcelain neck, earning a moan from her.

"A walk couldn't change all of that." She murmured and felt his hands unzipping the back of her black dress. She arched her back slightly to give him a better access; her breasts pressed slightly against his firm chest in the process and he leaned down to kiss it lightly, earning a second moan from her.

"For a brilliant detective, a walk is all it takes," he smiled while finishing unzipping her dress.


End file.
